


The Boy on the Boris Bus

by Depressedtomato



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Fest 2019, British Politics, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bus, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedtomato/pseuds/Depressedtomato
Summary: Bucky shows his daddy how much he loves his bug bus





	The Boy on the Boris Bus

Bucky hated governments but his court was beautiful. He stared up at his top, if a year ago someone told him his daddy would be such a big blonde bomshell he would of thought of someone else, steve maybe. but now no one else mattered to him except his daddy and his big leaking cock.  
"wank me off boy" his sexy British accent called.   
Bucky had no choice but to obey, he gripped borris' cock hand and started wanking slowly but all he wanted was his cock inside of him, he longed for his whole 10 inches being shoved inside. Staring up at boris with both his hands stroking his daddies member speeding up and slowing down, his cock leaking more and more. Bucky started whimpering and moaning he hadn't been statified for so long that this simple task was driving him crazy. A tent busting out of his union Jack speedo, daddy loves his country and makes sure his boy knows it.   
"please... daddy" he begged in his breathy NY accent.   
"of course boy, you have been good to daddy"   
As soon as the words had been muttered boris flipped his boy on the bed, cock still standing to attention just like the police outside there house.   
"On your knees, just how I like it, nice and stretched out for daddy "   
Bucky obeyed, he needed his monster cock inside him.   
There was no prep or fingering. There never is with daddy, he loves it rough and bucky is always ready so there is no need. Boris removes the but plug that keeps bucky how he likes him, nice and loose. Bucky shudders as daddies cock enter him, further, deeper. The plug keeps him open but never prepared for boris and his huge dick. He starts slow but quickly picks up the pace, bucky can barely speak only grunting as his prostate gets abused over and over again, the pulsating member shaking his whole body. Bucky needs to cum but he knows daddy won't let him let. He can hear Mr Johnson grunting louder and louder. The borris bus realeses its passengers into a willing boy.


End file.
